Life After the Volturi
by Matharose111612
Summary: Bella and Edward's Life after the Volturi. Jake and Nessie get married and they have a child. The Volturi are forced to interacted and see if the child with pose a threat to their kind. Bella/Edward & Jake/Nessie. M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

Life after the Volturi

Chapter 1- A New Day

**I do not own Twilight. As much as I wish it belongs to S.M. Images of dresses can be found in my Bio.**

**Bella**

It has been seven years since that day with the Volturi. People have been in a better moods, even Charlie has notice. So seven year went by and now Renesmee is full-grown and Jake keeps getting bigger. I've realized that Jake feelings have changed over the past seven years, and if I could realize it, so could Edward. Today we are at Charlie's and tomorrow Charlie is going to go fishing with his friend Mark. So Alice, Jasper, and of course Edward and I are all going to go hunting while Charlie is away. Every time we visit Charlie, or plan to visit him, Alice has to make me look older in some ways so Charlie doesn't notice I'm not ageing.

"Bella?" an angel voice ask, "What are you thinking about?" The angel voice has kept asked me that question over the last few minutes. I pushed my shield out and around Edward and I thought _"I love you." _Edward smiled and bent down and gave me a kiss. Just then, Charlie came in with his drink, Vitamin R, and said, "Hey just 'because you two are married doesn't mean you can do it in my house." Edward pulled back and I thought "_Later_." Edward smile and said low enough that only I could hear, "We have our own house to do it in." Edward and I laughed. Finally, Jake and Renesmee came in and said, "Sorry we're late." "It's okay. So where have you been all day?" Charlie asked giving Renesmee a hug and gave a look to Jake. Ever since Jake showed him his wolf self to Charlie he has acted like he was the same old Jake, no more secrets. Jake told me once that it was nice to have someone else know about them. Charlie is getting uses to the idea of Jake as a wolf. "Jake and I went for a ride down to La Push Beach." "You didn't ride motorcycles did you?" Knowing Charlie he still hated motorcycles ever since that 'motorcycle accident' with Jake that happened when we were attacked by newborns. "No grandpa, we went in his car." Knowing my daughter, she probably was riding on Jake instead of riding with him. Suddenly I could smell cow blood, which was delicious and it burned my throat. Edward looked down at me with a frighten look knowing that I was in pain because of the smell. "Sue? What are you making for dinner?" Edward asked, "Steak with some mash potatoes." Sue answered and Charlie smiled then said, "Yummy," then the smile faded when he looked at us. "You have to leave don't you? Even with steak and potatoes, I mean you can't get a better meal than that." "Sorry Charlie but we have plans." Edward said politely. "Well I'm staying." Jake said with a smile then he asks Renesmee, "what about you Nessie? Are you hungry for steak and potatoes?" Jake said to Renesmee and she nodded. Then I gave a look to Edward saying that I still don't like the name Nessie. Edward smiled and said "Renesmee would you like to stay? I'm sure Jake would like to take home after words." He smile at Jake and I saw something there but I don't know what.

After Edward and I said our goodbyes we both got into his silver Volvo and went home. A little ways away Edward gave a moan and turn to look at me. "What is it Edward? What's wrong?" I was a little nervous on what he had read in someone's mind. We pulled up to the big house and Alice was waiting for us. "I'm guessing that it has something to do with Alice." He gave a slight nod and Alice was already at my side of the car. She opens the door and took my hand and said, "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" "Go for what?" I ask but Edward started saying "Tell you later, but for now I'm so sorry." I looked at Edward and he had a look on his face that was apologetic. "What am I doing?" "You are doing nothing, but Alice is doing something." He still had that apologetic look on his face "What is Alice doing?" "I'm going to make you stunning." Alice said while pulling me into the house with Edward followed right behind us. "I'm her guinea pig! For what? When?"

Right as I said that Jake and Renesmee came through the forest tree and said, "What's going on?" "Oh it's nothing, yet" Alice said and gave a smile to Renesmee and Edward. I frowned and Alice said, "Let's go inside and tell us what happened at Charlie's." Alice said with a smile on her face. Alice let go of my hand and Edward took it in both of his and kissed them. When we were all inside I was on Edward's lap and Renesmee and Jake sat across from everyone. Renesmee started, "well, so after mom and dad left and we were finished with supper, Jake ask if I would like to go for a walk with him through the woods." I don't like where this is going. "We were walking when Jake turned around and started saying-" Jake interrupted and said, "'Nessie? My feelings have changed over the past seven years and now that you are full grown' and I got down on one knee and asked, 'Renesmee Cullen will you marry me?'" Renesmee continues, "I was so happy I ran to him and we both fell on the ground." I was shocked, happy, but shocked. How could I not see this coming? It was right in my face. The feelings that Jake has for Renesmee have changed and she was full grown, so why not get married? Edward got worried when I didn't move or blink or even breathe, not that I needed too. "Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asks me but I couldn't answer because I was still in shock. My baby getting married to my best friend and I couldn't even move.

"Bella?" Suddenly I could felt warm hands on my shoulder and I kept asking questions in my mind, why now? Why didn't I see it? Then I remembered that look that Edward gave Jake when we were leaving. Edward was still worried so he leaned in and I could feel warms lips on mine then I snapped right out of it and I gripped Edward. After I was done kissing Edward I got up and in a blur ran to my daughter and hugged her said, "I'm so happy for you." Just then I remembered Jake and I turned to look at him and I gave him a hug as well. I looked at Edwards and said; "you knew?" he nodded and said "Jake-like a gentleman-asked for my permission before he proposed." My mouth was wide open then I gave him a look and he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and said "Remember what I said to you on the night I proposed?" I had to think about it for a moment because it was a little cloudy. Then I nodded and said, "Yes, you said, 'only asking my father permission-" "yes, but I didn't, and Jake I'm very glad you asked for my permission before proposing." Edward smiled and then with no movement I was kissing him. After Edward and I were done kissing Emmett started saying, "Wow Bella that was a very long time to be kissing!" I turned around and saw Emmett smiling. I don't know what it was about Emmett that drives me nuts but when Alice said "Let's celebrate!" Emmett smiled and said, "Looks like you two can't have a one of those nights Bella." I ran to him and punch him hard on the arm and Edward and Jake chuckled and everyone else was smiling but Emmett. I might not be a newborn but I was really concerned about my personal life. "Okay so now it time to celebrate!" Alice said and I groaned, Edward came towards me and said quietly that no one could hear. "Just wait; tonight we'll have our own celebration." Edward said while I chuckled then Alice pulls me upstairs with Edward still following. "First with the make-up then with your dress, oh I can't wait till you see it!" We just now entered her bathroom and she said to Edward "No peaking!" and shut the door in his face.

"Why did you do that? Why can't he help?" "Because I love to see the expression on Edward's face whenever he sees you." Now that I'm a vampire Alice doesn't have to be careful doing my makeup when she did when I was human. She was afraid that she might hurt me if not done right when I was still human. She moves in a blur to do my makeup and hair. We were done with the hair and makeup in less than ten minutes. If she had done that while I was still human she would of left a huge bruise on me and Edward would have gotten mad at her. Alice went to get my dress and she came back with my dress in one of those garment covers. "Please promise me that you won't shield Edward and show him your dress in your mind." "Sure Alice, just show me my dress." I can tell that Alice is trying really hard not to think of my dress because she doesn't want Edward to see it in her mind before it's time. "If it's so hard for you to think about it maybe you should leave?" "And miss your expression when you see you dress, no way." She gave me the dress and I unzipped it and I gasped. I could hear everyone was listening to me and I heard Edward take a deep breath. "So what do you think?" Alice asks me. The dress was a rose pink, had one shoulder and it had beading on the top part of the dress and on the sleeve. The dress flowed all the way down to the floor, it was beautiful. "You like it right? It's a Doris Queen, she is a wonderful designer don't you agree?" Alice ask me and I said, "what the occasion?" Alice rolls her eyes, "like you don't know." I looked at her confused and she said, "The party for Jake and Nessie engagement." I moaned and I heard Edward chuckled. "Who all's coming?" I ask, "It's just us and the pack." Alice took my dress and helped me into it. To finish me off she did some touch-ups on my make-up and I realized that it had gotten dark and I could hear that Alice and I were the only one not at the party. Alice hurries to get dressed and within a flash she was back before I could go down to the party. "I think that you should have your own dramatic entrance with a spotlight and-" "NO! Alice! NO!" "Well with that dress you should." "Alice no, that would be too much. Plus why should I? Renesmee is the star." "Well then, I will see you down stairs." She said with a smile and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's kind of short but next chapter has some mature things so I'm leaving you with this. I do not own Twilight S.M. does.**

Chapter 2- The Party

I was still upstairs and I could tell that Edward was waiting to see me with his own eye because Alice couldn't stop herself from thinking about my dress. I got to the stairs and suddenly there was a spotlight on me and I said "Alice," and I shook my head while going down the stairs. Suddenly I saw Edward who was dazzled by my appearance. When I got down to the last step Edward was there waiting for me with a huge smile on his face and I simply had to smile. "You look beautiful Mrs. Cullen." he said with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you," then we were approached by Renesmee and Jake who were holding hand, "Wow Bells you're sure know how to make an entrance." Jake said with a smile and I said, "It was not my fault, it was Alice's." They all laughed then Edward said, "We know we all heard." Then Renesmee said, "You look beautiful mom." "Thanks you, so do you." She had on a white dress which was very simple, very elegant, and flowed down to the floor. It was nothing over the top. "Shall we dance?" Edward asked me, "there's nothing I rather be doing than being with you." I told him then he smiled and said, "Should we leave and go somewhere different?" Right then Alice came behind me and said, "Nope you two are staying here, for Nessie."

I pushed out my shield and thought, _'later, if we are still here by midnight then me and you are going to leave and celebrate our own way. I don't care what Alice says, I want you every night.'_ He smile and nodded then kissed me. I didn't realize that Alice just interrupted us over the microphone saying, "Everyone may I have your attention." I waited for Alice to start talking and she said, "I like to thank you all for coming to the party for Nessie and Jake. I would like to start the party with the father daughter dance." Music started playing and I thought to Edward, _'I will never forgive Alice for taking you away from me or the entrance thing either.'_ I heard Edward chuckle then he asked Renesmee to dance. I watched Edward and Renesmee dancing elegantly then the song ended and Edward hugged Renesmee and kissed the top of her head then came to back me. Edward said, "I never got a chance to apologies for what happen to you." I looked at him confused and he said, "I'm sorry, I know that you don't like being treated like Alice's guinea pig. I guess I could've warned you and I'm sorry." "Oh. Well that's okay, I forgive you. It wasn't as bad as it was when I was human." We laughed and Edward bent his head and kissed me. Edward smiled and bent his head to my ear and said, "Did I ever tell you that you look very beautiful and very attractive and sexy in that dress?" I smiled then laughed and said "Well you did say that I look beautiful," "well then you look very attractive and sexy in that dress Bella." I smiled and kissed Edward. "My turn" Jake said behind Edward and he gladly gave me to Jake. "Play nice you two." Edward said and looked at me with a smile on his face then he left. "So what do I owe the pleasure of getting to dance with you Jake? I mean the last time I got to dance with you was at my wedding, and let's say it didn't end well." I said with a smile and he said "Sorry about that and let's try to avoid that tonight. This is the make-up dance for your wedding. I also have one request though," I raised my eyebrows and waited. He said, "Don't kill me for marrying Nessie will ya?" "Well I could do that for you." I said with a smirk on my face. "Jake you know I would never do that. I wouldn't hurt you or my daughter." We dance and I had an idea, "Jake do you remember what you said to me on my wedding night?" "Yes." Jake said and I continued, "You said 'this is how I'm going to remember you, pink cheeks, two left feet, heart beat.' Do you still think of me that way or are you glad that I made my chose?" Jake let out his breath and said, "I don't know, I'm glad that you are still with me and Edward." He chuckled then continued, "Though my happiness is all because of you, from our walk on the beach where I told you my secret. Though you only want to know about the Cullen's," we laughed and he began again.

"To that day where I told you it would be easier if you knew. To you pissing off Paul," "technically she slapped me" Paul said and Jake said, "dude you still got pissed." Jake turn his head to look at me, "I forgot everyone here could hear me." I laughed and said, "me too." Jake smile and whispered in my ear, "Bells, I love you, but it's the right way now. Every memory with you was the happiest even when died." I gave a hug and he kissed my forehead. He laughed and said, "I'm really glad everything work out." The song ended and Edward had his hand around my waist and said to Jake, "She's mine now." Jake let out a loud laugh then Edward reading his mind laughed too. Jake walked off and Edward turned to face me. "What was that?" I asked and Edward smiled and said, "Jacob was thinking about the day we fought the newborns." "I remember, the night before was when you proposed and I said yes." Edward smiled and said, "I love that day, but that wasn't what he was thinking." Edward let out a small laugh and I asked, "There was a million things that happen, Jake getting hurt by that newborn." Everyone except Nessie and the newcomers of the pack hissed. Nessie looked at Jake and raised her hand to his cheek. "I'll tell you about later," he looks around then looks at Nessie and she nods. "I remember him on his bed-" "Bella don't tell them about are conversation." Jake said and I look at him wondering what made Edward and Jake laugh. Jake move toward me and said, "That was the day you gave me permission to-" "Kiss me." I finish his sentence and then I was laughing and Jake and Edward were laughing with me. Everyone was confused and Nessie just had on a shocked expression. Jake walked over to Nessie and gave her a gentle kiss. "What time is it?" I asked Edward and he smiles and said, "ten till midnight." I grumbled and said, "Just ten more minutes." Edward laughed and kissed my head then my lips. The ten minutes we spent dancing and when the clock struck midnight Edward and I ran fast away from the party to our cottage. I heard Emmett say, "Looks like Edward and Bella are leaving to go have sex." I was angry at Emmett but I couldn't worry about that because Alice was on our tail. We heard her say, "Don't you dare!" once we reached the river. We jumped and Alice grumbled when she missed us.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is short but once you read it you'll see why it's short. It's Mature for a reason. **

Now that we were safely away from Alice, we walk hand in hand to the cottage. "So what does Alice have plan for us tomorrow to get back at us?" Edward made a face and I ask, "Is it really that bad?" "Well for me it's a little painful, but for you, Alice is your worst nightmare." I frowned and said, "what is she planning that will cause you pain?" "Being away from you." Edward said, "What is she planning on doing to me?" I ask with a frightened look on my face and Edward stop in front of me and said, "Let's worried about that tomorrow. I just want to be with you for as long as I can." I smile and said, "Well then maybe we should get on with it." Edward and I saw the cottage at the same time. He smiled and picked me up and ran to our room. We were still dressed, I in my rose pink dress and Edward in his tux. "Let's start right now." Edward said softly and I couldn't agree more with what he said. I was still in Edward arm so he put me down on my feet and he slowly unzipped my dress and it fell to the floor. He started kissing my bare back and I was there enjoying myself. I turned around and he was smiling at me. I undid his tie and unbutton his shirt then took it off. I ran my hand across his bare chest and I could see that he was enjoying himself as much I did. He swoop me into his arms and puts me on the bed. I kissed him on the neck and he was smiling at my touch. I felt him take off the rest of our clothes then felt him kiss my neck. He was making his way down my neck until he got to my breast. His mouth run over my pink nipple and I let out a soft groan. His hand ran down my side then made their way back up. His hand took my other nipple and pulled gently. Edward tongue ran over my nipple and I felt myself harden. "Edward...please," he smiled but said, "all in good time baby." He moved down to the aspect of my thighs and smiled. I felt his tongue run across my folds and I was whimpering when his tongue went in. My hands clapped down on the pillow next to me. Edward swirled his tongue and my hands rip the pillow I was holding. His tongue was replaced by his finger. I grip onto the sheets as he pushes his finger inside. "Ahh!" I let out and Edward only got faster. His finger was then joined by another as he slips two fingers in. I was breathing heavily and Edward then pulled out then puts his fingers in his mouth and said, "You are so delicious." I roll over him so I was on top. I made my way down until I got where I wanted. I took him in my hand first rubbing it up and down. I can see he was enjoying himself so I took him in my mouth. I pushed his deep in my throat and began moving up and down. I ran my tongue along him and I lick his tip and Edward yelled out, "Ahh!" I was giving him as much pleasure as much as he had gave me. Edward couldn't take it anymore and he came in my mouth. I smiled and said, "You are just as delicious." He smile and before I knew it he was on top of me. I could feel him at my entrance and he pushed himself inside. I let out a gasped as he was fully inside. Edward kissed me lovingly and then moved faster. I could feel myself grow tight and Edward only became faster. He pushed me higher until I came and my body was coming back from my climax. Edward then he climaxed and came inside. Soon after an hour, we laid there on the bed and with only the one ripped pillow. "Edward?" He turned toward me and said, "Yes Bella?" "I was thinking about Renesmee." "What about?" Edward ask and kissed me softly on my neck, "well with Jake and Renesmee, what do you think their children will be like? I mean with Jake as a werewolf and Renesmee a hybrid of a vampire and human. What if she gets pregnant like the way I did and goes through the same thing I went through?" "Well I don't know, but I don't want that to happen to her, and I'm sure Carlisle will have fun studying his great grandbaby." We laughed and I ask "Edward? Speaking of studying, when do we plan on going back to school?" "I don't know, I could ask Carlisle all of this tomorrow while you're away." "I thought we weren't going to speak of tomorrow?" I smiled and he laughed and said "You're right." Then I kissed him and the day went on.

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! I need to know if I'm doing a good job. Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Easter Everybody! Hope you have a good day! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'm here now...here's the next chapter!**

When daylight was beaming Edward and I got dressed, and I almost know where everything is in my closet, and I asked, "Maybe we shouldn't go, we could always stay here." I said with a smile and he came over and said, "That would be wonderful," then he paused and I said, "But?" "We have to face her sooner or later." "I choose later," "Bad choice of words" he said to himself with a smile then he bent down and I kiss him. I said to him "Every night you are mine." I smiled and he nodded and said "You are mine as well." I was so tempted to undo his buttons on his shirt but he pulled back and I signed and he laughed and said, "we have forever Bella," I smiled and said, "Forever." Then started walking towards the door but Alice was already there.

"How did you-" I ask her, "You two are in big, big trouble," she said and in her hand was another pillow like the one I ripped. She smiled and said, "I saw that you would needed one, when I saw you rip the last one Bella." She smiled and then said, "Though Emmett did see me with the pillow and his exact words were, 'What's that for? Did Edward rip one of their pillows? That naughty boy.' You're lucky that I didn't say it was you who ripped the pillow and not Edward, Emmett would of made you life a living hell." "Why didn't you?" "I'm not like that Bella. I care for you, really I do, and when you pull stunts like last night it drives me nuts." Edward squeezed my hand, don't know for a good sign or a bad sign. "Well time is on the clock and we have to go. Bye Edward!" Bad, definitely bad. "Hold on!" Edward takes me and kisses me for a goodbye kiss and when Alice pulls me away from Edward he said "I'll talk to Carlisle while you two-" "Don't tell her!" Edward rolls his eyes and she sticks her tongue out at him. "What are we doing Alice?" "I will tell you later, right now we have to get going." Edward and I wanted one more goodbye kiss but Alice pulls me away. "Really? Do you have to do that? That's the second time I can remember you doing that." Edward laughs and said "its okay Bella, I'll be fine. Go have fun, I'll talk to Carlisle." I looked at him when he said 'fun' then I started heading out the front door.

Alice took my hand and we started running toward the road where Alice had parked her car. "Now can you please tell me what we are doing?" Alice had a big smile on her face and she started the car engine and she hit the gas and like that we were gone. Alice had slowed down when we were in town at Seattle. She parks the car in front of a store called Gina De Silva. To me it's not the best names for a store, but it was very fancy. Alice walks in and I follow along and she stops at the front desks and says "We have an appointment with Mrs. Silva." "Name?" the front lady ask and Alice said, "Cullen." The lady typed and said "Ah Miss Cullen is already here waiting for you. She is in the fitting room in the back." "What? Alice?" "It's okay Bella." The lady at the front desk looked at me then at Alice and then said "Go right ahead." "Thank you!" Alice said and then took my hand and I gave her a look. She just pulled my hand and I went along just because I didn't feel like arguing with her right now. "Mom! Alice!" Renesmee said and I smiled at her and she ran to me and gave me a big hug. "I so glad you came mom." "Well I was kind of forced into it but I'm glad I came." I smile at her then at Alice. Alice said, "I'm still mad at you and Edward." Renesmee looked at Alice then she said, "what for?" "Yesterday they left the party early." "Oh, Jake told me, I didn't mind." Renesmee said and smile at me, then said, "Today isn't about mom, okay Alice?" Alice smiled and nodded. I was still confused Edward said that 'Alice is my worst nightmare'. Why was this my worst nightmare? A person dressed in a black dress and a dark blue scarf around her neck walk to us and said "Hello I'm Mrs. Gina Silva, maker of fantastic wedding dresses if I do said so myself," she said with a smile. So that's what we are here for, a wedding dress. The worst nightmare of all parents, giving away their child. "What can I do for you?" Ask Mrs. Silva, "We came to make a wedding dress for Ms. Renesmee Cullen." "Well then, follow me to my drawing board to discuses some idea on what you had in mind." We followed her to the back where she had a table with lots of designs of wedding dresses. "So what do you have in mind for your wedding dress Renesmee?" "Well I want something very classic, simple, pure white, and nothing really poufy at the bottom." "Would you like any beading or lace on the dress?" "I would like the shoulders to be made of lace with beading on the waist of the dress." Renesmee said and looked at me with a smile and I smiled back at her. "Now will there be any bridesmaids?" "Yes, I have three." Renesmee pointed to me and Alice and I realized that I will be a bridesmaid for my daughter.

"Where is your other bridesmaid? " "She couldn't come today. " "So what kind of dresses do you want for your three bridesmaids?" "I was thinking of something that's a reddish-brown color." Right then I knows why she chooses that color, which was the color of Jakes fur when he's in his wolf form. "Can you give me an example of the color?" Alice pulls out a color marker, like one of those you use when you are using for painting. "Well that's a different color than usually, it will cost extra. Now what type of dress do you have in mind for your bridesmaids?" "Something likes this." Renesmee said and Alice pulls out a sketch of a dress that is like the one I wore yesterday but a little different. The one I wore had one sleeve this one has no sleeves. "This is very detail, I can do that. I will tell you when your order is ready. When is the due date?" "September 20." Renesmee said and I said "What?!" Alice gave me a look that means 'cool it.' and Mrs. Silva looked at me like she thought that I didn't know about the date. In all honesty I didn't know the date like I was supposed to. "Well then I will let you know when the dresses are complete." Mrs. Silva said, then we said "Thank you," and Alice said "We will keep in touch." She nodded then we left without anything else.

**Respond and Review Please!**


End file.
